Phantoms of the Legion
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: When Brainiac 5 was working out the bugs in his latest Time Bubble he accidently picked up the wrong passanger...How do Phantom Girl and Danny Phantom get along? And will he ever get back to his time?


**IT HAD TO BE DOOOONNNNEEEE! I swear I have become a slave to the Legion. Long live the Legion. **

"So you think it will work this time, Brainy?" Bouncing Boy asked looking over the Coluan's shoulder as he typed in the coordinates where Ultimate Girl would be waiting in the Time Stream for the new and improved Time Bubble…hopefully.

Brainiac 5 had been trying to fix it where, if and or when they ever needed Superman or any other heroes from the time stream they could bring them there without having to actually get INTO the Time Bubble to steer it. Ultimate Girl had volunteered to go back in time to await the Time Bubble for the trial run. A perfect choice as she could walk through time when needed and was practically immortal.

"The probability is extremely high that this trial will run smoothly," Brainiac 5 replied tapping away at the holoscreen keyboard.

"So…yes?" Triplicate girl asked reclining in one of the lab chairs and not bothering to look anything but bored.

"Affirmative, Ultimate Girl should be arriving by Time Bubble in, three, two, one."

000

Danny was on his way home from school with his best friend and girlfriend on either side of him. The day was good. Tucker was off from his Mayor duties for a day, villainous ghost activity was down, and the three had decided to take in a movie at Sam's to celebrate. The three thought that nothing that day could possibly go wrong. But of course that's when it usually does.

Danny had just said goodbye to his friends so he could go get his homework done before meeting up at Sam's place. Admittedly since the world learned his secret the teachers had been a bit more lenient on his homework, especially if there was a story of Danny Phantom on the news the night before but homework was still a priority.

He had just stepped away from his friends when a glowing white circle appeared beneath his feet and translucent walls swallowed him up. He saw Sam and Tucker start toward him just before a bright white light blinded him. When he opened his eyes he was in a laboratory with several people staring at him in gape mouthed awe.

They were all dressed in outlandish costumes and for a moment he thought he had somehow been transported to one of Tucker's Comic-Cons. Then a green-skinned boy with pale blond hair glanced at a sheet screen floating by his head.

"This can't be right. I typed the coordinates in exactly as Ultimate Girl left them."

"Face it Brainy," a large black haired boy dressed in blue said, "Even twelfth level intellects can make a mistake."

"Highly unlikely," the first boy replied.

"Somebody tell me what's going on here!" Danny shouted as the round barrier faded. No sooner had he said that than another bright light flashed and what appeared to be a tear appeared in thin air. A girl in a white and teal jumpsuit with bell like boots and a golden U broach on her chest walked out of the light. Her long green cloak waved in the breeze until she touched the metal floor. Her hair continued waved in a non-existent breeze.

"Brainy, have you sent the Time Bubble yet or is my watch just fast?" she asked looking at a watch being projected from the golden ring on her finger. She walked right past Danny and he could have sworn she looked familiar.

"Your assumption that I have already sent the Time Bubble is correct, Ultimate Girl, ahhh however the coordinates you wrote down…"

"What? Don't tell me you typed them in wrong!"

"In my defense it all looks like Zandorian which, while I am fluent in, did not help in this case."

"Oh for the love of Mistianmar!" she shouted spinning around and catching sight of Danny for the first time.

"I take it this was the party at the sight you typed in?"

"Ahhh yes. I have no record of who he is."

"You wouldn't," she replied, "his Heroic Files were lost in the times of the Great War."

"Would you stop talking about me as if I weren't here!" Danny finally shouted. "And somebody please tell me what's going on here."

Brainiac 5 opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Ultimate Girl, "I'll handle this one Brainy. You are liable to make his head explode," she said turning to Danny. "I am Ultimate Girl, Danny Fenton, welcome to the Legion of Superheroes of the 31st century."

**Oh snap. Yeah like that wouldn't make someone's head explode. WAY TO FREAKING GO ULTIMATE GIRL! LOL Well we will see how he takes it in chapter two. **


End file.
